dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hephaestus (Midnightverse)
Hephaestus is the Olympian God of the Forge. Hephaestus is the husband of Lilith and the father of Harmonia. He was also forced into marriage with Aphrodite to prevent civil war. He lived miserably with only his father, Apollo, and Artemis for support. He is a major character in Highschool DxD: Til Midnight, ''starting in the second season. History Appearance The myths describe Hephaestus as an ugly figure and a lame god with a prosthetic. However the reality is different. Hephaestus is a tall young man with light tan complexion. He has a light burn scar that he received from the battle of Tailaria. Hephaestus has auburn hair with a streak of white from his bond with Lilith and golden brown eyes that flash into a white-silver when his powers are released. Personality Hephaestus is a normally reserved person rarely speaking during meetings during Olympus. He is also very kind and is described to be gentle. The nymphs and nature spirits that live around and attend to his temple on Olympus call him a kind patron who often invites them inside to his temple for dinner. Poseidon stated that he reminded him of Hera before she threw him off of Olympus. Hephaestus is very generous. As he grew up practically as an orphan, Hephaestus believes in giving to the less fortunate and helping those in need. A philosophy that was ingrained into him growing up in Thetis’ home. Hephaestus is extremely laid back and a diligent worker. Lilith states that this is an odd combination as sometimes, he will be lazy or other times, he would be working hard on a weapon or craft. Hephaestus also possesses a sharp wit. He prefers to use it in battle saying mocking witticisms to rile up his opponents into making mistakes. In the early days of his relationship with Lilith, he would often engage her in battle one time calling her cute in the middle of battle catching her off guard allowing him to win from time to time despite her overwhelming power. Hephaestus cares for those he loves. Hephaestus is devoted to Lilith seeing as they have been together for thousands of years. He calls her his Light in the dark. Hephaestus cares deeply for his daughter, Harmonia. Much to her annoyance, Hephaestus tends to display affection for them in public leading to her being embarrassed in front of the other gods. Despite being born from Aphrodite’s affairs, Hephaestus cares deeply for Eros as if he were his own child. He raised and trained them to use their powers. As a brother, Hephaestus is a caring, wise, and understanding elder sibling. He sees himself as a guide for them. He seems to be very fond of Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Hebe. Hephaestus has a deep appreciation for inventions and arts. As a smith and mechanic, Hephaestus is very interested in machinery often tinkering with them and inventing new devices that are commonly used by hunters such as Armillary Spheres for communication and even holo screens. Powers and Abilities TBA Trivia *Hephaestus is based on Emiya Shirou from the ''Fate Series in terms of appearance much like Lilith's Aglaia persona is based on Rin Tohsaka. This is not a mistake. In Greek Mythology, Hephaestus is divorced from Aphrodite after finding out about her and Ares and marries Aglaia but in this fic, he isn't. He never divorced Aphrodite for fear of Civil War on Olympus. "Aglaia" and Hephaestus marry in secret with the blessing of Zeus while retaining his public image as Aphrodite's lame husband. *His weapons are based on Kanshou and Byakuya, also Shirou's weapons. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas